The Third and Last Apprentice
by katrinar0223
Summary: Slade has watched the Titans for sometime and know how they work. And with his luck for apprentices, it has so far failed. Now, Slade tries again one last time. He chooses a hybrid between a werewolf and a vampire, named Katrina. Will she accept or be forced to become an apprentice? Will Slade even succeed this time or fail trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Man, been so long since I even been on this site. I just had a story like this pop into my head and I wanted to write about it for a while. Anyway, hope you like.**

Chapter 1: Third time is the charm

After Terra came back, and after Beast boy's attempt to get Terra to retrieve her memories. Slade has been planning ways to destroy the Teen Titans as always. Slade was in no hurry at all, in fact, he rather take his time a bit more effectively and efficiently before he puts his plan into action and have the risk of failing. The clone bot he sent on Beast boy was unsuccessful, but it has given him the opportunity to know how powerful and how determined Beast boy really was.

It seems like after some years of fighting the Titans, Slade has watched carefully on how much powerful they became. Robin has became more determined but less childish in his battles, and becoming more of a leader than ever. Starfire can expand her use of starbolt energy into one huge ball of energy that has wiped out half of Slade's demonic army. Cyborg increased his updates ten fold when he used all of Titan's tower light and power that destroyed all of Slade's army. Raven has even defeated her own father, a very powerful demon that gave Slade powers in the first place.

Now that was over. The Titans have grown and Slade needed to find a better way to destroy them. He actually needed another apprentice. Slade looked at the mistakes made on his last two apprentices. Robin was the leader of the Titans, so of course, he was eventually going to be saved by his team. Terra met the Titans first, and even if Slade's persuasion worked at one point. Terra got persuaded back by the team to destroy Slade. After scanning those in, he now needed someone that has never met the Teen Titans before, but also someone much more powerful and especially someone that can kill the Teen Titans. That is why he is taking his time, because finding someone like that will be quite the challenge. Slade started to do research on his computer screen that filled nearly the whole wall, but instead of in Jump city, he looked for someone outside of the city. He knew a lot of more powerful heroes around and in Jump than actual good villains. He was scanning for any sort of battles that other heroes or villains were fighting, and he has found a few. The first two he found were minor battles Slade wasn't interested in, but when scanning the last one, something sparked his curiosity. He zoomed in on the battle and it showed a battle between 3 men and a young lady was cornered. The young lady however seemed unphased and she wielded two 1911 pistols out of blue flame. The three men, who appeared to be vampires, attacked but the girl simply raised her guns and shot them directly three of them in the head with no problem. Slade was now interested in this.

Slade noted of the girl's physical appearance. She had dark brown hair that was thick and wavy/curly, dark brown eyes to match with. Very nice curves to her, and her attire was simply a green shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots that reached up under her knees. Slade decided to research her more and managed to find all her information. Her name is Katrina Richards, she is 20 years old and is the second most powerful hybrid between a werewolf and a vampire. Slade has not encountered any vampire or werewolf attack but he knew about them at the least. But Katrina apparently seems to be an artificial hybrid, so her wielding guns just like that are the least surprising.

 _Impressive. Just impressive._ Slade thought.

Slade then looked into her background on how she came to be. It was a needed experiment. Katrina was actually chosen and forced into being a hybrid just so she can defeat the first hybrid ever made, Carlos Solrac. Slade assumed he was some sort of enemy to Katrina, but no less, Slade clicked on the link to Carlos's name. Slade read thoroughly on Carlos's information and prove his assumption right.

Slade went back to Katrina's information and took note of her address and shut off his computer.

"A hybrid as my apprentice?...I will have to scan through more of her powers so I can make preparations." Slade mumbled to himself as Wintergreen entered the room with a cup of tea. He set the tea down next to Slade.

Slade chuckled darkly to himself and proceeded to plan, after all, a third time is the charm, and using Katrina to murder the Teen Titans will be his charm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This could be a bit of lemon fanfic here so who knows lol**

Chapter 2: The Meeting

A couple of days passed after Slade figured out about Katrina. Katrina was currently in her small studio she made out of, sitting on her chair in front of her art desk, filled with doodle scraps and actual sketched drawings. When she wasn't on duty murdering creatures of her own kind, she was drawing or painting on her sketch pads or canvases. Katrina loved the silence and rock music that mixed together. It was like meditation to her. But of course, Katrina was still alone fully.

She lived alone in her diseased mother's cabin house. Her mother and dear friends, Salina and Sheryl, were murdered by Carlos and his wife and son, which Katrina killed in return. Now it was just a personal battle between Carlos and Katrina. But on quiet days such as today, Katrina longed to meet someone. Any kind of friend she can express herself to, or hell, maybe even a lover. There were some days where she felt desperate, but she controlled them by drawing or drinking blood.

Katrina stopped drawing for a moment to think and then to scan her sketch for any mishaps. There were none that she could think of and sighed to herself. She leaned back on her chair and pushed back some of her thick brown hair.

"I guess I can go check to see if there is any mail" Katrina said to herself as she got up from her chair and proceeded to walk through the small hallway and pass the living room to outside. As a part vampire she cringed from the sun but thanks to her werewolf form as well she can tolerate daylight. Thank God for that at least. Katrina smiled to herself, remembering that Sheryl despised going outside in day time since she was a vampire. And Sheryl would cuss to herself when she had responsibilities outside. Katrina chuckled at some memories she had with Sheryl and Salina as she walked to the mailbox. Once she got there, she opened and peeked into the mailbox to see only one sealed envelope. She then picked it up and see it was only just an electric bill.

After shrugging and walking back inside the cabin, she threw the envelope aside and sighed as she practically fell on the recliner. Katrina hated being alone at this point.

 _Maybe if I cant find anyone here, maybe I should move..? Ehh.._

Katrina thought to herself silently, only the sound of the ceiling fan flying in circles. It's not like she hasn't gone out in public and been anti social, she is just shy, and she usually has better luck with people coming to her. But even if she did move to some other place, Katrina would have to abandon the one house she was raised in, and leaving the only thing her mother left her was a crime in itself. But yet again, Katrina imagines her mother insisting that she goes to other places; to explore what lies on Earth. Katrina smiled softly.

"I think I'm gonna do it..I mean, I don't have to worry about dying or anything." Katrina chuckled and stood up, beginning to pack everything she owed into one suitcase and a backpack and her purse.

The time skipped to a day later. Katrina was now in Jump city. Katrina actually heard there was a place called Titans tower, where she researched 5 young superheroes with different abilities defeated monsters and villains. That was basically why she came here first, because they do things that she normally does, and thanks to the powers of teleportation, it was an easy travel. Katrina walked through the city, dragging along her suitcase and bag on her back with her purse while also looking around at the different places, such as the pizza place and cafes and buildings very high. She never really considered the city life but a new change is nicer, and took the chance to explore with confidence. But as Katrina walked, she then started to be paranoid.

 _I'm a hybrid that has monstrous powers, and surprisingly I didn't kill humans yet. What if I do? And what will these Teen Titans think of me after being showed of my true abilities?_ Katrina sighed and shook off her paranoia. It was the day she was going to find and see new people, and possibly join their team. The only con was that she was lost in this gigantic city. It was a price to pay when you lived out in the country for too long. Her father was alive though, and he actually lives in the city upstate. But since he was never around in Katrina's childhood, she saw no need to see him. She didn't want much to do with him but with every rare opportunity, Katrina gone ahead and teleported to his house and see how he was doing outside of his house. Katrina was a grown woman and at least finding people like her will make her feel less alone.

Katrina began to ask a couple of civilians about the team of heroes and they all pointed out more near the ocean. Katrina thanked them and walked towards the water. After some minutes, she eventually walked to shore and saw a huge T shaped tower on a small island. She was glad she found the tower at sunset, where it wasn't totally dark yet. Yet somehow, she was isolated yet a wave of someone watching her felt strong. Katrina turned in both directions around her but to no avail, no one was there. She didn't even see glints of cameras around. After a minute of silence despite the ocean ripples and waves, she teleported to the island.

Inside the tower, Starfire was near the entrance of the door, and sensors beeped that someone was outside and she looked at the entrance camera to see Katrina outside. Starfire curiously pressed the intercom button.

"Please, tell me who you are and why you seek here?" Starfire plainly asked Katrina through the com.

"My name is Katrina Richards, I heard about the Teen Titans and I was curious if I can join your team?" After Katrina spoke, she only her a few moments of silence but broke the ice. "Please, I am not human, meaning very strong powers. I just don't want to be alone anymore.."

"May one second please." Starfire said as she then opened the huge doors to Titans tower. Katrina watched in awe as the doors opened, but entered in slowly with her luggage. She then seen Starfire and noted her only odd appearance was her eyeballs were green with her eyes. But no less, she smiled brightly. Starfire smiled back more brightly than Katrina. "Welcome, friend Katrina! I am Starfire" The rest of the Titans walked in to see the newcomer and Katrina waved.

"Sup, my name is Katrina and I hope to join you guys." Katrina then seen Robin walk up to her smiling.

"Hello, were the Teen Titans. I'm Robin" he then points to the rest of the team. "that's Cyborg, Beast boy, and Raven." Robin said as he pointed to each of them.

"Yo…You seriously not human, what are ya?" Beast boy asked with his head tilted, at that moment, Raven smacked Beast boy upside the head, and the poor green teen winced and rubbed his head. "I was just asking!"

Katrina chuckled at this amusement and smiled politely.

"It is ok. I'm a hybrid between a werewolf and a vampire. To be more specific, an artificial hybrid. And just in case you ask, my abilities include this." After finishing her sentence, Katrina's pistols appeared in blue flame and showed off her 1911s. The teamed awed at this except for Raven, who after Terra, didn't trust newcomers into the tower. Katrina made her guns disappear into the same blue flame. "I can also teleport to places as long as I have an address." Katrina then demonstrated by teleporting behind Raven. Raven turned around surprised a little bit at the sudden appearance but just glared a little and turned away silently. Katrina seen this as that and walked away from Raven. "Sorry, just demonstrating."

"Whatever." Raven simply stated with a monotone voice. Katrina knows that the entire team doesn't trust her yet. At least not entirely for sure.

"I know I can't be trusted. And I completely agree that you shouldn't trust me yet. I just needed someone around, though. Where I was living I lived alone, with no other family left. I heard about how five teenagers with powers defeated villains such as I. I've killed plenty of creatures, even some of my own kind. I ask to stay for some comfort if anything." Katrina meant every word she said. She didn't realize how deeply she needed to be with a friend or friends for that matter. She looked up at the team as they all listened carefully to her words.

"Robin we can use someone like her around, a great addition to the team." Cyborg said as he looked at Robin for an agreement. Also like Robin after Terra, he wanted to know fully if Katrina can control her powers, too.

"I want to ask, how well can you control your powers?"

"Ah, to be honest pretty well, but how I do that is I draw and paint a lot with peaceful silence, and meditation also." After Katrina replied to Robin, Raven has a now slight interest in Katrina's hobbies but doesn't express how she feels. It is the one thing Raven cannot afford and that is expressing emotions. Sure she slipped up from time to time, mainly with anger but usually she is calm. Robin smiled softly.

"We will see how you do in combat practice tomorrow then. And after that we will see if you can join us."

Katrina nodded and said thank you. Starfire beamed happily, however and hugged (crushed) Katrina happily. Katrina could only groan at her bones being squeezed.

"Oh it is nice to meet new friends!"

"Y-yeah…" Katrina mustered up and Starfire let go of Katrina. Katrina sighed and straightened out her arms.

"It is pretty late now. Let's all get some rest. Katrina, if you don't mind we have the couch if you want to stay the night here." Robin said.

"I don't mind, thank you." Katrina smiled and after a bit, every Titan went to their individual room. Katrina, however, stayed up a little more on the couch, playing YouTube on her phone as she had earbuds connected.

Out of nowhere though, Katrina received a call on her phone, and an unknown number appears with the location disabled. Katrina stares at her phone with an eyebrow raised and she took out her earbuds and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, Katrina. I hope I am not interrupting your rest at Titans tower." Katrina's eyes widen a bit as the man that called knew her name and location. She noted the man's voice was dark yet had a silk like tone in his words. And ultimately surprising for Katrina, she found it rather hot but put that thought to rest.

"Who is this?.." Katrina asked.

"I am known as Slade, my dear. I would like to meet you this evening alone outside of the tower. I want to make a proposal." Katrina stayed silent for what seems like a while. But then answered after some thought.

"I will be out in a minute." Katrina hung up the call and silently put on her boots. She was in a purple tank top with dark blue pajama sweat pants on, like she didn't particularly care of her appearance since it was dark out. Katrina teleported outside of the tower and to no surprise saw a muscular man with a black and orange mask on with one eye. Katrina started at him cautiously as he walked closer to her.

"Very nice to meet you here. To think though that half vampires such as yourself would be out stealing one's life on a night like this."

"I have my control…now what is this "proposal" you said about?" Katrina watched Slade cautiously still. She wouldn't fight blindly but she also wouldn't fight without defending herself. For all she knew, he could be a hybrid hunter.

"Simple. I want you to be my apprentice. The Titans you just met have no particular care for monsters, in fact they always defeat them with no second thought of their feelings. I think we both know that you consider yourself as a monster." Slade circled around Katrina, as Katrina just watched him, and noted his tall appearance since she was only 5'2 in height. He was right, she did consider herself a monster but not evil and even tied herself down so she would not attack anyone.

"You are not wrong. But I do have my ability to stay away from humans. I even noticed you were human, too, and your blood smells appetizing. But I can easily stay away from a tempting smell." Katrina turned around to go back but Slade stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. Katrina glared at this then glared at Slade, giving him the signal to let go, but he just smirked behind his mask and didn't.

"I have watched you quite well, my dear. You have your own enemy as well. Carlos Solrac I believe his name was. You two are the same in everything except perspective wise. I can help you defeat him for good if you so wish." Katrina was instantly surprised, but also freaked out that Slade knew so much about her. And not just her, he knew Carlos as well.

"I'm not going to ask how the hell you know this much, and frankly I really don't care. But how can I even trust someone who is willing to help me defeat Carlos when they can easily defeat me too, since we have the exact same powers after all."

"And how can you possibly trust the Teen Titans? They can easily push you away and or defeat you if they see you as an enemy. I gave an apprenticeship to one of their friends who recently joined and when she exposed her secret, she was rejected from the team and experienced betrayal by them alone. They would just as easily do the same to you if you made a grave mistake."

At this point, Katrina let Slade's words echo into her mind. She looked down at her feet sadly and then looked out to the ocean. Yes, she was called a monster plenty of times and got hated and left alone by some people. Then there are those who were murdered because of her. If she was never a hybrid, she wouldn't have to experience so much death near her.

"At this rate, I'm more afraid of someone dying because of me. And that's another reason why I came here. I wanted to protect people and the Titans after getting to know them better."

"Would you really want to protect someone who will leave you in the end? It will be a waste of effort getting to know people and in the end they step on you like a welcome mat. Join me, and you won't have to experience this feeling anymore. And a benefit is that you will have me when you are ever alone." Katrina began to think deeply about this.

"I…give me some time to think."

"You have my number saved to your cellphone. Call when you decide." Slade said as he then went around the tower and just disappeared like that. Katrina considered Slade's proposition but also didn't know how the Titans would feel. Little did Katrina know that the Titans and Slade were enemies so she was worried about their concerns too.

Katrina teleported back into the living room and after taking off her boots, she quietly snuggled back to the sofa, laying her head down and decided to sleep slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Just Forget It

The morning came in, the sun rose up high at Titans tower. Robin was the first one up and then slowly the rest of the team gotten up from their beds. Katrina herself slept in until 10:50 a.m. on the couch. The rest of the team saw this.

"Should we wake her, friend Robin.?" Starfire asked as she was floating next to Robin. Robin nodded his head at Starfire and he gone over to Katrina's sleeping figure and shook her shoulder gently. Robin didn't know what to expect since she was a hybrid, and for all he knows, Katrina could up and attack Robin where he stands. But he sighed mentally to himself as Katrina woke up calmly. She sat up slowly as her hair was all messed up from rolling around in her sleep and her eyes had small bags underneath them. Katrina yawned and stretched, smiling tiredly at the team members around her.

"Morning to all of ya'll." Katrina said, using some bit of southern slang out of habit. That's what happens when you have been raised in the south for quite sometime, you use southern slang sometimes. The team didn't care though as they just smiled, all except for raven of course.

"Dude, your hair!" Beast boy laughed a bit.

"I know it looks like you in the mornings, too." Katrina smirked as Beast boys hair was a bit messed up too since he just woke up. Beast boy seemed surprised at this and the team laughed as the green teen fixed up his hair quickly. Raven smiled a bit to herself at the time of the laugh but faded off to not show it.

"Anyway, how about we all eat some bacon and eggs before training?" Cyborg suggested to everyone.

"Can it be tofu eggs and bacon?"

"No way that stuff isn't real!"

"I think it's real!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy took their argument to the kitchen area and Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Katrina blocked out the argument and the sound of food being put together.

Katrina now started to remember what happened last night. How she met Slade and she now started to remember his voice; his choice of words that nearly made her self doubt last night. Katrina looked up at the three members next to her.

"Robin? Do you know who Slade is?" Once Katrina asked it was instant silence. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked over at Katrina like she just shot up the tower, and Robin stared in surprise and then glared down at the floor.

"Yes. He is a psychopath. A villain that wants to try and destroy us and destroy and take over the world. How do you know him?" Robin's tone was serious as ever as he stared down at Katrina.

"Yes, did he hurt you, too?" Starfire asked with all seriousness as well.

Katrina thought of her words and Slade's first and then stood up from the couch. "No, he didn't hurt me. But he came here last night and called me outside to meet him. I did and he persuaded me to be his apprentice. I declined of course. But he kept persuading me and even told me that another girl was his apprentice and you all betrayed her." Instantly, Beast Boy interfered.

"That's a lie! Terra betrayed us because she chose to work for Slade. She was a hero in the end! She saved us all from that monster!"

"Yo, calm down B.B. we all know what happened." Cyborg comforted Beast Boy by rubbing his back. B.B. sighed calmly but frowned at the memories. Katrina felt guilty for even speaking up at this point and looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said anything. But I felt the need to and I believe Slade is like a monster anyway." Starfire, the immediate forgiver, hugged Katrina and Katrina was somewhat surprised at this sudden hug. Starfire pulled away with a soft smile.

"You have nothing to apologize for, friend Katrina. You did the right thing for telling us what has happened and Slade will have his butt kicked!" Starfire cheered happily, which made the entire team smile at her enthusiasm. Starfire was important to this team, to always cheer them up and comfort and somehow bring them all together. She was basically the superglue to a project and helped made that project a success.

"What she said." Raven stated calmly and Katrina smiled at everyone around her.

"I feel better now, thank you all for understanding." Katrina said happily.

Eventually the time skipped by to 1:00 p.m. Beast Boy was in the combat training field and running towards the first obstacles. The first obstacles were huge mechanical doors that seemed to move up and down fast, the weight of the doors going down could squish anyone if they weren't careful. Beast boy, however, transformed into a cheetah and ran fast under the doors before they could squish him down. In the background, Robin was timing him as Starfire and Cyborg cheered him on. Katrina smiled watching him and Raven was next to Robin, pulling up different obstacles in front of Beast boy. The next one was heat sensing lasers, and as three of them fired at Beast boy, he quickly transformed to a T-rex and roared, then using his gigantic tail and knocking down the lasers with ease. Eventually Beast boy was done training and turned back to his human form, walking back to the Titans with a grin.

"Watch out, this green machine is burning!" Beast boy made a sizzling sound as I touched his tongue with his finger.

"If that were the literal case, I'd be impressed." Raven said sarcastically and Beast boy glared with a red vein popping out, irritated at Raven's remark.

"Alright Katrina, let's see what you can do." Robin smiled down at Katrina and Katrina nodded, walking towards the field where Beast Boy started at. The team cheered her on ass Katrina got ready for the first obstacle. The timer buzzed that means "BEGIN". The first obstacle for Katrina was flying explosive discs and they zoomed in on Katrina. She calmly had her guns appear in blue flame and aimed and fired quickly at the discs. Not missing as she made them explode by her bullets. Katrina ran toward the next obstacle. Out of no where the ground beneath her boots moved, and it appeared to be a huge trap door. Katrina fell in to the trap and quickly teleported out of the trap and onto the now real field. Katrina sighed a bit and ran forward again as the team yelled out happily at Katrina managing this far. With a smile of determination, she then ran towards the same kind of lasers Beast boy dealt with. Katrina made her guns disappear and instead she wanted to show off. Katrina dodged each laser attack and as she did, she begin to transform into what seems like a gigantic black werewolf with golden glowing eyes. She was as big as Beast boys T-rex form. The team was wide eyed and silent as Katrina then used her pure white canines and bit into the machines that fired at her. As a werewolf, this pain was minor to nothing. She knew there could be a lot worse weapons out there that were painful but in this case, lasers were the first stage. She tore of the laser machines from the ground and threw them into a nearby boulder. The last obstacle that showed up was mines underground. Katrina ran, still in her werewolf form under the mines and the ground beneath her exploded greatly. After the explosion, all that was seen is smoke and dust. It was silence enough that the teens seemed worried that she was hurt. Fortunately, Katrina appeared out of the smoke in her human form once again, she didn't seemed harmed at least as she smiled walking back to the team.

"Instant regeneration." Katrina smiled wiping the dirt off her arm. Everyone was silent but then they all smiled a cheered at Katrina.

"That was glorious!"

"Well Alright!"

"Dude that was awesome!"

"And all I can say is this." Robin went up to Katrina and gave her a Teen Titans communicator. Katrina was dumbfounded as she looked at it like a valuable piece and she slowly took it. "Welcome to the Teen Titans." Robin smiled.

"Wow. Thank you!" Katrina grinned happily and put the communicator in her pocket. She then looked at Raven happily and Raven looked back with a small smile and a nod.

"Now this calls for a celebration, pizza and movie night!" Cyborg grinned yelling out.

"Agreed! Let us splurge the night with the slices of cheese and a theater." Starfire agreed happily and the 5 teens followed inside back to the tower. Katrina followed behind them. At that moment, Katrina thought about Slade again but then easily shook him off. She forgot him and his proposal because she knew this was now her family and she would do anything to protect them. The Teen Titans wouldn't abandon her, or leave her. And at that moment too, Katrina was actually happy after a really long time of loneliness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Time is Out

6 months have passed since Katrina has joined the Teen Titans. The missions that were a success, pizza nights, and celebrations here and there, things were great. The Titans completely trust Katrina and Katrina forgot all about Slade. Raven would let Katrina into her room so they can meditate together. Starfire would take Katrina for mall time. And even with the boys, Katrina played video games, combat practice, and tried out tofu with them. Though with a little time to herself, Katrina also has her own room. Katrina's room consisted of a queen size bed that was also a coffin, to help strengthen her vampire form. Her room was painted a sea green with a large enough window, a nightstand to hold her lamp, and a shelf that held a couple of mangas, art supplies, and next to it was canvases.

Currently, Katrina was in her room. She was sitting on her bed with her black boots next to the bed. She was wearing her usual skinny jeans and green shirt as well. Katrina was sketching in her sketch book, which appears to be a wolf howling. The drawing was just a doodle, though it looked to be a well done sketch. Katrina was bored, and didn't have a mission in the past 2 days. With the faded sounds of Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games from the living room, Katrina sighed a bit. She then decided to lay back down on the bed, thinking back to the early memories with her and the Titans. Then Slade appeared in her head. Katrina remembered the voice he spoke, trying to manipulate her that night. His words playing in her head. Katrina couldn't help but blush softly.

"What is wrong with me?..." she mumbled to herself. And suddenly the alarm blaring throughout the tower snapped her thoughts away and back to reality. Katrina quickly sat up and pulled her boots on, then running out of her room to the living room, where every titan seem to came in when she did. Katrina mentally prepared herself, because after staying with the Titans for this long, she knew when to be prepared for the worse, or anything new especially. Robin ran in and quickly to the computer. Robin types away on the keyboard and the map of the city appears. A red dot beeps at a location near the water. Robin then clicks the dot and a picture of Slade appears next to the dot.

"Slade." Robin said in a serious angry tone. Katrina knew that Robin and Slade were enemies in a more personal manner, but she never seen them fought before. Not in the last 6 months have she even went face to face with Slade. What is Slade planning now? Robin turned around to everyone. "Titans, move out!" Robin ordered and the team nodded, following Robin out.

Time skipped to where everybody was now at an abandoned building, another pier perhaps. The Titans went towards the building and Katrina's gun appeared. She aimed and shot off the locked door knobs, the door then kicked open. The teens were all prepared, Robin with his bo staff, Starfire with her starbolts, Cyborg with his cannon, Raven with her dark powers, and Beast Boy was a tiger. Katrina still had her gun ready to shoot anyone who is a threat. The place before them, however, was all dark, to where the Titans have to squint through the darkness. After some silence, Starfire threw a starbolt into the distance. And was eventually appeared was the white blob man ((may I mind you readers, it's the unknown white blob guy from the last episode.)) The Titans didn't expect him again, especially after he disappeared. Robin just glared at the white blob man. "Titans, go!" Robin yelled as he ran and jumped, swiftly kicking the blob man, but to no avail, the man didn't budge a whole lot. The Titans except for Katrina ran in to help. Cyborg quickly fired his cannon at the unknown man, which hit through, but the blob regenerates. Starfire and Raven flew around the blob to distract him as they shot their starbolts and dark powers at him, but the blob quickly extends its arms to try and hit the girls. Katrina thought to herself and fired her ammo at the blobs head. The blob seemed to have no head but regenerates his head back. Just to Katrina's expectations.

"Beast boy! Remember when I trained you to be a werewolf?" Beast boy looked at Katrina.

"Yeah! Why you ask?" Katrina grinned softly, and that gave Beast boy a sign she had a plan.

"I need you to transform now, and prepare to attack and take down this thing for good." Katrina said with a tint of a growl. Katrina began to transform into a black werewolf and Beast boy, a green werewolf. The Titans looked at the two werewolves as the monstrous wolves roared out and they quickly chased down the blob man, Beast boy took a separate way to chase the blob man and Katrina ran the other. The blob man seen its exist but out of no where, Katrina jumped and pounced on the blob with her gigantic paws. The blob was struggling against the paw, but then eventually slithered out with his powers. Beast boy quickly bit into the blob before he could escape and Katrina grabbed hold of the other end of the blob with her canines. Beast boy and Katrina pulled on the blob man. Seemed to work. The blob man was struggling. And eventually he ripped apart. Just to make matter easier, Raven put two shield like spheres around the two pieces of the unknown creature, making Beast boy and Katrina let go. The blob was in two and no way to escape the dark shields.

It was over for the blob and the teamed cheered as Beast boy and Katrina turned back to their human forms. After 6 months, the werewolf form Beast boy was given works like a charm and has now mastered the transformation.

"Nice going both!" Cyborg cheered high fiving the green teen and the hybrid. Starfire chirped in happily but Robin however just saw this as half the battle.

"We still need to find Slade. Why would he have us here with this thing?" Robin questioned to himself, raising an eyebrow.

"It's probably a distraction." Raven replied.

"And it worked perfectly." Out of nowhere, Slade said, walking out of the shadows of the building, his hands behind his back.

"Slade." Robin hissed and glared at the man. "What are you planning now?"

"Now, Robin. I assure you my plans are simple enough. However, they only have Katrina involved." Slade looked over to Katrina. Katrina however glared just as much as Robin and both of her pistols appeared and aimed at Slade.

"I figured you would have assumed no from my response that night." Katrina said, clicking her guns back. She wouldn't hesitate to kill Slade, but she knew also that the Teen Titans never killed a villain unless it was machine or monstrous like. Otherwise, it's off to jail. Katrina would not kill unless she has to.

"My dear, you don't have much of a choice. I always get what I want, and in return I expect you to eventually give in to me, whether you like it or not." Slade had a purr like tone to his dark, intimidating voice. And Katrina blushed softly, knowing that mind of his gone to other things. Katrina shook it off and growled and started shooting at Slade. Slade dodged quickly back into the shadows and the lights immediately came on, lighting the whole building. Slade bots were around every corner, ready to attack the Titans. About to fight, Katrina saw a glimpse of Slade escaping though a window and while the Titans attacked the Slade bots, Katrina teleported outside the building. She then looked around outside,

"How do you expect to protect your little friends while your outside?" Slade's voice echoed around Katrina. Katrina glared looking around.

"Tell me what you are planning then I wont have to kill you myself."

"My dear, you already know what I want from you. Even if that means making you distraught for the moment."

Katrina raised an eyebrow at this, confused for a bit. Then Slade appeared next to her, and when he sat up, Katrina noticed a button that Slade was holding. Katrina stared at it.

"Want to know what this is, hm?" Slade waved the button around with glee. "Well, it's a detonator. I would advise you to say a prayer for your friends." As he said this, Slade pressed the button. And Katrina's eyes widen with fear.

"No!" Katrina ran towards the building, but instantly the building exploded greatly, making Katrina flinch. Slade stood calmly, enjoying the fear look on Katrina's face. Katrina however ignored him and attempted to run towards the fire like state. Slade pulled her back with his strong arm, letting her hang but struggling in his grip. Katrina began to cry as her gaze was towards the huge fire before her. "N-no..What have I done..?" Katrina's heart sank down and just broke, not literally, but surely felt like it as she stared into the fire, just hoping that they somehow survived that explosion.

"You didn't protect them, Katrina. And they have fallen because of your initiative to find me. But I can guarantee you, it will all become better soon enough." As Slade talked while holding Katrina's body back, he took out a rag that was already drenched in chloroform, and quietly yet quickly, he held Katrina against his body, pushing the rag to her mouth and nostrils. Katrina didn't expect this to happen as she struggled and yelled out against Slade. Slade still kept the rag in the same place, keeping her held with somewhat ease. Hybrids obviously had strong capabilities to escape but Slade was prepared for that. He felt Katrina's body slowly stop struggling and becoming more limp. Katrina closed her teary eyes slowly, letting the last bit of tears roll down her smooth round cheeks as Slade turned Katrina around, then lifting her up over his shoulder. Slade looked back towards the fire one last time and then made his way out of the crime scene.

Little did he know though that the Titans were safe, being shielded by Raven's powers as the fire slowly but eventually died down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Guilt and Depression

"They have fallen because of you, my dear…"

"You are just a monster after all."

"The Titans were never your family, they only wanted your powers as an advantage."

"In all reality, it is your fault for their death…"

Katrina opened her eyes tiredly but yet they were dull and no expression. Nothing but dread as it has been 2 weeks since Slade took her as his third apprentice. Oh how painfully Katrina wanted to escape, but her silver collar prohibited her from using her powers, including teleportation and regeneration.

She sat up slowly and glanced over at her small clock, which read 6:30 a.m…She was up 30 minutes early before Slade would usually wake her, so she decided to take this time to shower. She stood up from her cot like bed and she walked over to her personal bathroom and closed the door behind her. The bathroom was too simple in taste. Metal walls, a small shower and toilet, and a regular white sink across from the two with a mirror above the sink. And only a few towels and new apprentice uniforms in the cabinet underneath. Katrina, with a dull sad expression, looked at the bathroom. But in return, she was given flashbacks of how the Titans showed Katrina her new room, and then the bathroom afterwards which was more marvelous than what Slade provided.

After a steaming hot 20 minute shower, Katrina stepped out of the shower and grabbed a near by towel. She dried off quickly. But afterwards, she looked at herself in the mirror. Katrina was not lively anymore. She was a tad paler, and more depressed than ever. And all of the nights that she somehow slept through with the guilt of letting the Titans die, Katrina couldn't even commit suicide.

-flashback to Katrina as a human 14 year old girl-

Katrina sat in her small room after another alone night with her mother at work. Katrina hated being alone, and just made her depressed thoughts harden as she took a bathroom razor blade out of her drawer. She began slicing her wrists not too deeply, but enough to draw blood and for the mental pain to go away and in more physical pain. Katrina was mentally stable and that's all that matters to her and stopped cutting for the night. She made 3 cuts on her arm and pulled her sweater down. Katrina sighed, knowing she will just dread the rest of the days except seeing her mom, who was practically her best friend as well. Katrina shrugged off the future, and turned off her lamp to get some rest.

Katrina, now as Slade's apprentice, cried silently in front of the bathroom mirror. Why? How?...She let this happen and everything that has happened is now her fault. In all reality, her demons guilted her greatly.

Katrina quickly dried her tears and gave a huge sigh before then putting on her uniform. It was almost similar to Robin's. Only Katrina's was a completely orange top with a stitched in black 'S' on her chest, black pants with armor plates on her thighs, knees, legs, and on top of her boots, and the only skin exposed was her upper arms, and more armor shields on her lower arms and black gloves with it. Of course, her collar was permanently on. It didn't hurt her, but since it was silver, it made her neck slightly irritated. This was no problem for her, for she was used to the collar.

Katrina left her semi wet hair in a ponytail and proceeded out of the bathroom and then her small room, but without checking the time, it took her longer than expected to get ready, so Slade was near the entrance of her door and leaning against one of the rocky like walls surrounding them. Katrina looked up at Slade a little surprised to see him there, but not totally shocked.

"2 minutes late, Katrina…" Slade seethed as he glared at Katrina with his one eye. Katrina didn't show she was afraid, but she mentally started fearing Slade and his torturous punishments for her. It's been only 2 weeks since being here, and yet she still didn't know all about Slade to know how far he will go into breaking her.

Katrina couldn't help but looked down with a blunt but quiet statement. "I apologize…master, I will be on better time for now on." She remembered the time where she refused to call Slade "master" and she regretted it. Needless to say, at least Slade had morals of his own and didn't sexually violate her or anything, but he broke her down with a silver sharped edge whip and couldn't heal for a week. Katrina looked up at Slade, expecting a hit or a kick. And to her expectations, Slade grabbed her ponytail and pulled roughly, making Katrina whine and hold her head while grimacing in pain. Katrina was then pushed against the wall harshly and pinned back by Slade gripping her neck, making the collar dent into her skin.

Slade without tensing though leaned down enough for his mask where his lips should be and whispered with a dark yet seducing tone in Katrina's ear.

"Mistakes happen, my dear…you wouldn't want a different punishment for being late, am I correct?~"

After Slade's question and looked at Katrina, he simply smirked behind his mask as Katrina was red hot on her cheeks. She was practically in a sort of daze but she was also more afraid of Slade than ever.

"P-please…master, I'm sorry…" Katrina silent pleaded but only caused Slade to yank her hair harder, causing her to yelp. "I will never be late again, master, I promise!"

"That is my good little girl." Slade said pleased as he let go of Katrina, causing her to pant softly and he turned to a different direction in the hallway. "Today is training on your hand to hand combat. Without your powers, you are worthless in combat, but afterwards you will have a mission for me. Meet me in the combat room in 10 minutes." Slade then glared at Katrina "no more than 10 minutes…" Slade then walked away.

After 10 minutes of silence and walking to the combat area, which was nothing but a barely lit large area with metal walls with few entrances and exists, Slade was standing in the middle of the room with his arms behind his back, with his one cold eye staring down at Katrina. Slade was right about one thing. Katrina had not much experience on hand to hand combat besides just punching and kicking. She didn't know about certain punches and kicks at the right time and possibly other certain moves in combat. Katrina never even insisted on asking Robin because just with her powers alone, she managed every battle thrown at the Titans and her. But now practically a human with her collar on, she has no choice but to fight like a human.

Without a word to each other, Katrina ran at Slade fast, and once close enough, she spun her body and attempts to kick Slade in his side, but Slade caught her foot and grabbed tightly while then lifting her up and slamming her down to the hard stone ground. With a hard grunt, Katrina then soon spotted and grabbed a piece of stone from the ground and threw it hard at Slade's face, making him let go of her foot. To no hesitation, she started using all her rage against Slade in the past weeks by running at him and yelling, while also throwing uppercuts and punches to his muscular build. Katrina's fists were hurting from his armor but the adrenaline numbed the pain eventually. Also as an improvement she dodged most of the attacks Slade sent to her, and only received a hit to the cheek and a knee gut. Slade was only to dodge some of her attacks but felt a few more powerful than the last. It was quite an improvement.

To finish the fight, Slade gripped Katrina's arm and twisted it behind her, causing her to yelp in pain and stopping from attacking any more. Slade then spoke up.

"Well done, my dear. You are improving yourself capable of a decent short-term fight. Unfortunately you have skills that need to be touched up on but patience is key…"

Once Slade let go of Katrina, she rubbed her arm to sooth the pain in her muscles. "Master, may I ask, what is my mission exactly?"

"You are going to steal the technology from one of Carlos's robots. And by his information, he has his own army much like mine, but more deadly. You know what I'm talking about." Katrina listened and nodded.

"Yes. The problem is though when fighting his robot army, you cant touch them too much or too long because they can drain your energy quickly. But if I can use my werewolf form, I will be able to destroy a few of his robots without that happening. But I have no idea of Carlos's location."

Slade looked at Katrina, then held a file on Carlos specifically. "On the contrary, I have his location in here. And the parts I need you to steal for me. I will also allow you to use your powers, however I will be watching you. One instant of possible betrayal and…well this will happen." Slade paused and took out a remote for Katrina's collar and pressed one of the buttons. Instantly, the silver started burning her neck badly, steam coming out too and Katrina started yelling in pain and collapsing to the ground, gripping at her collar and Slade stopped the collar from burning her. It was clear for Katrina then. Obey or suffer slow death. She decided life was better without dying like this. She wanted to cry from the searing pain on her neck but wiped her eyes before tears fell and stood up slowly. Slade was of course smug behind his mask and she knew it. Why did she hate Slade so much, but yet felt a little bit of love towards him? It was mainly hate for now but who knows how long the hate will last for this psycho of a man.

Slade took that Katrina assumed the risk of failing or betraying Slade as he also then handed her Carlos's profile. Katrina looked at it in silence and closed it.

"When do I leave, master?"

"Whenever today will be best. Just make sure Carlos does not know you're around."

"Then I will leave now then." Katrina nodded at Slade gently and the collar on her neck powered down, allowing access to her powers and Katrina teleported to the location of Carlos.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Failure is Always Noticeable

Outside of Titans tower was heavy rain and thunderstorms, the claps of thunder loud and overheard around the city itself. And much like the weather, the 5 superheroes felt the same way. All of the titans were a bit gloomy ever since Katrina disappeared, and they all know Slade took her away, but with even Starfire's attempted motivation for all of them to not give up hope, it was rather hopeless. The Titans were together in the lit living room, with only silence as Raven tried to distract her emotions with one of her many books. Cyborg and Beast boy were watching TV and Starfire was floating about, her arms crossed across her chest. Robin, as obsessive as he was to Slade, never gave up. He was on one of the many computers, circulating all the other areas near by Jump city. The sounds of clicking and TV background noise was only heard despite outside rain drops and thunder.

Cyborg groaned and stood up, getting irritated, which was understandable. "We looked everywhere, Robin. She isn't coming around…" Robin ignored his remark as he kept scanning the computer.

"Katrina is around somewhere, and where she is at is with Slade likely."

"Oh Robin, I pray and hope that friend Katrina has not been damaged by him yet." Starfire said sadly as she landed gently next to Robin's side. Everyone was distraught of Katrina gone. Not just because of all the things she did for them, but for how much she understood and protected them with such dedication as if she was a mother to all of the teens. She was older then them, she was wiser but she took all of their feelings first…Katrina wasn't perfect for she had her flaws, such as on few missions, the Titans had to hold her back on blood rage and not drain of anyone of their blood. But she also needed help for her own insecurities and all 5 teens comforted Katrina.

Katrina is still alive and they all wanted to protect and save her.

And from the silence of the tower, came a sudden alarm, and Robin scanned the computer and saw a Male figure was outside of Titans tower, and what appeared to be a long sword on his figure. Robin stood up quickly. "Someone is outside the tower, take caution and get ready!" Robin ran out of the room with the rest of the 4 Titans running behind him. Robin thought of Slade here at first but he doesn't carry a sword, but who else could be here as a possible enemy? Eventually at the entrance of the tower, the man outside teleported inside without even talking, and as he walked closer and out of the shade covering him, the man appeared semi muscular in a foreign soldiers uniform, light grey hair, and dark grey blue eyes. He was not old by any means, in fact he looked to be in his 30s or early 40s. He had a villainous smirk on his face as he stared at the Teen Titans. Robin took out his bo staff, glaring at the man. "Who are you?!"

The man looked at him and rose his hands up in a 'I come in peace' action, and simply replied "Carlos Solrac, and your friend Katrina stole from me."

It was 11:08 PM when Katrina teleported back to Slade's hideout, carrying with her a brown bag full of different gadgets and updates so in return Slade could update his army. Katrina new why he wanted Carlos's creations but nonetheless it made her uneasy. The fact that she failed one part of her mission because Carlos and Katrina had a 3 second glimpse of each other before Katrina teleported away, she just hoped that Slade didn't know. All she had to do was add small white lies as to hope no punishments would occur; unfortunately being a terrible liar was a trait she always had.

Slade was in his dark computer room, cameras to dig areas were on, but as Katrina entered quietly with the bag in her hand, her heart sank in more fear when she glanced up at one of the cameras and it was Carlos, having the same shocked expression when he found out Katrina stole from him. Slade knew now what happened, and no amount of apologies and white lies can save her for what is about to come.

"Katrina. Welcome back from the mission you failed in…" Slade's tone was hints of anger and frustration as he turned to Katrina. Even the sight of her holding the gadgets didn't soften his look as he then walked closer to her.

"Master…forgive me…I tried hard to get out of Carlos's hideout fast but his robo-" Katrina was suddenly slapped hard in the face before she could finish her sentence, causing her to fall on the stone ground. Slade loomed over her body like a large building and he leaned down and gripped her hair, causing her to wince painfully since now even the collar turned on.

"Your petty excuses won't be enough to save you, my dear. You are about to suffer from me instead…" Slade narrowed his eye as he spoke coldly. He wanted something different, to make Katrina realize she only belongs to him. He was about to do the unthinkable. Slade pushed Katrina down, causing her to grunt, but before she could even crawl away, Slade gripped her legs and dragged her towards him, positioning himself between her legs and gripping her neck. Katrina became more in shock by his intentions as he gripped her top uniform and ripped it with ease. Katrina blushed hard as her breasts bounced out from the ripped uniform, and at this rate she started trying to throw punches at Slade to make him get off her, but to no avail, he simply gripped both of her hands together with his big hand, pushing her hands above her head, and started ripping off the rest of the uniforms.

Katrina laid forced on the ground completely naked. It was too much for her, for she was a virgin still. Katrina started tilted her head to the side, crying silently while blushing. Slade took a few moments to admire her sexy and curvy body before then unzipping his pants with one of his free hands and he takes out his cock. Katrina saw it and blushed more how huge it was and then looked at Slade with pleading eyes.

"Slade, s-stop…I'm begging you, please! I don't want this!" Slade stared down at Katrina and instantly shoved two fingers in her tight pussy, causing a sudden loud moan to escape her luscious lips. This only made Slade harder as he smirked.

"You don't get to decide what you want. I do. You are mine and to prove it I will pop your cherry soon." Slade thrusted his fingers in and out of her, making sure to curl his fingers as well against her g-spot, his hand repeatedly moving and causing Katrina to lay helpless and moan in pleasure. Katrina never wanted this but her body is saying the opposite as it was squirming from all of the pleasure brought upon her. Slade never slowed down his momentum. In fact, his fingers gone deeper, and watched with delight as her pussy was getting wetter. And to top off the amazing g-spot pleasure, he let go of Katrina's wrists and sits on top of her to forbid any escaping. Slade took his other free hand and rubbed her clit hard and fast, causing Katrina to just moan more loudly and squirm under his body.

"Well, Katrina, it seems the more I keep doing this, the more easier you will break to me. I can tell you are almost at your limit." All Katrina could do was moan and pant as her pussy was taken care of.

"N..n-no..ngnh ahh!~" Slade grinned behind his mask as he rubbed and thrusted faster, and he was right, Katrina was about to squirt and holding back was no longer an option. She kept moaning and building up her climax, she was about to cum this quick from simple dominance alone. After a few minutes of non stop pleasure, Katrina yelled loudly while arching her back, as she also started Cumming, Slade took this advantage by holding down her legs and quickly rubbing her sensitive clit, resulting in Katrina squirting hotly…Soon enough her orgasm was over as Slade got up slowly, feeling victorious as he stared down at his apprentice laying in her hot mess of cum and sweat. Katrina was panting and blushing during it all. "Were not done yet, my dear…this is only the beginning.." Slade chuckled afterwards and leaned down again, flipping his limp apprentice over on her stomach.

Katrina thought she should run. Her brain practically yelled at her to just kick the psycho and run away. However, her body was relaxing and in great pleasure, and even this alone made her depressed moods go away, and just being dominated on and feeling so much pleasure at the same time started to become enjoyable to her. Katrina didn't budge but instead looked at Slade seductively while blushing and lifted her ass to his crotch, grinding her wet pussy against his shaft. Slade chuckles with a hint of excitement.

As much as he liked, no, loved seeing her crying and begging. He now liked this side of her, too. "Finally enjoying it more I see? Thought you were supposed to give me a challenge and fight me or struggle."

"Truth is master, I will never break for you…but your saving me technically as of now." Katrina gave a sexy soft smirk but also a genuine smile. During those couple of weeks of depression and guilt were always visible to Slade, and part of him as a villain took that pride and advantage in. On the other hand though, deep down he knew Katrina has been mentally broken for a long time, since he read about her past in her profile. Slade looked at Katrina and seeing her smile like this. After all that's happened, she should be despising him and fighting. But it's the opposite. He now thought of Terra and how he manipulated her sexually and mentally. And the result of how Terra killing him was enough to bare. Slade spoke up after a second of silence.

"Katrina…exactly why are you acting like you're in love with me?..." Katrina looked down not knowing how to answer.

"…I don't love you…physically wise, your amazing looking and you could probably just manipulate any girl at your hand. I..I was just alone and depressed for a long time. I could never find that connection and was actually suicidal as a human, and even more so as a monster. Let's just say I felt worthless." Katrina glanced at Slade again with a soft glare. "I hate you. For what you did to me…but I definitely cant call you evil no more. Your clearing my mind more, and helping me see you on your good side, and making me less worthless." Katrina smiles a bit more brightly again. Slade stared at her in silence. He wasn't shocked at all but he felt a little warm in his chest. At this rate and in this position, Slade stood up and fixed his pants, then walked away without muttering a word to Katrina. He will never let her get through him, not like this…so Slade needed to be harder mentally on her. But why did it felt difficult to even go through with that plan? Katrina was staring up at Slade, and somehow started worrying about him, even though she shouldn't. She wasn't a wife to him or anything yet Katrina felt the need to run after him and just stop him from leaving her. Katrina got up instead and walked slowly to her room, the door closing automatically and walked over to her bathroom, not bothering on closing the door.

10 minutes go by as Katrina was singing gently in the shower. As being part werewolf, she had a lovely tone to her voice. Little did she know Slade was outside of her room, hearing her and listening to the lyrics sung. Slade could always walk in at anytime and interrupt her. He shook his head, then taking off his mask and throwing it across the hall before entering her room and then her bathroom, being quiet as possible. Slade wouldn't let her be like how she is any longer, and he admittedly loved her in his mind. Besides if she was going to be his apprentice then she needed to be mentally more confident in herself. Katrina was too focused in her song and washing her body with soap dripping down to the shower floor that she didn't notice a complete naked yet handsome Slade behind her. Until then she turned around.

Katrina screamed a bit from him being here in her own shower, but all Slade did was smirk at her reaction. "SLA- I mean master..why are you in here?!"

"I am not the type to bottle up how I feel unlike you, my dear. Besides…I can see you have your own opinion of me, and you try to see yourself as a good person and will help anyone, even if they killed your friends."

"I didn't try to help you…but you've been considered the villain for too long. I don't know how or why you are how you are. But if I know anything about you is that I can sense if you were trying to manipulate me, like all your other victims. But your sincere…and trusting me to not see you as the villain but more as the person you truly are." Katrina talked while looking up at her tall master, her words full of wisdom and experience. Slade gripped her shoulders gently and leaned down, kissing her lips, full of passion and love he never had after his first wife. But Slade's emotions were controlled as he kissed Katrina deeply. Katrina didn't deny the kiss given but was blushing red as she kissed back, just reminding him that she is starting to love him for who he is. They both pulled away gently with silence until Katrina spoke up gently.

"Let me help you start a new life, for us both."


End file.
